


Oh My God

by letitgou (comicalslayings)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memes, a giant memer, suga is a memer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicalslayings/pseuds/letitgou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beach Episode aka Suga is a giant memer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My God

**Author's Note:**

> let's all be honest, haikyuu needs a beach episode

The Karasuno Volleyball clubs’ members all looked eagerly out the windows of their shared bus as they approached the oceanside. Captains Daichi Sawamura and Michimiya Yui had convinced their respective advisors to let the teams take a weekend trip to train on the beach. The first day, of course, was a free day, and the training began the next morning.

Sugawara Koushi stared out the window. He could hardly wait to get to the beach. Swimming in the ocean, volleyball practice, taking walks…maybe some kissing.

At the front of the bus, Hinata and Yachi could hardly sit still. They bounced in their seats, with Noya and Tanaka behind them. Kageyama had his face plastered to the window, watching the people playing sand volleyball. Chances were that he and Hinata would begin training that night.

“This was such a good idea, Suga-san!” Michimiya sat next to Daichi at the back of the bus, with Suga next to him.

The co-captain looked over and smiled. “I figured that our freak duo could use some outdoor practice, and Daichi suggested that both clubs could use the practice.”

Yui smiled at both the boys. “We sure do appreciate it. The girls will be glad for the extra practice!”

Taking her eye off the rambunctious lot in the front of the bus, Kiyoko turned around to the other third years. “What if you guys had a practice match against each other?”

Michimiya’s face paled and Suga smiled. “We couldn’t—there would be—no way!” Yui stammered.

“I suggested that earlier, but the captain seems to be too scared of playing the boys team,” Daichi explained.

The girls team’s co-captain, Fujimori Yuno, leaned over from the other side of Michimiya glancing at Asahi a few rows up. “That might be because your ace has a reputation that proceeds him,” Yuno said, loud enough so Asahi could just barely hear her over the shouts of the first and second years.

Up ahead, the glass hearted ace shrunk down into his seat.

Michimiya turned to glare at her teammate. “That was uncalled for, Yuno!”

“It’s okay, Yui-san,” Daichi quietly said to his friend. “Asahi-san will be fine.”

“No need to worry, Michimiya-san!” Suga comforted, leaning over Daichi. His hand discretely went to his boyfriend’s thigh, and if they hadn’t been hidden behind Kiyoko’s seat, Daichi probably would have made more of a fuss. The manager knew by now not to notice, and the other girls were arguing over whether Yuno should apologize to Asahi or not.

The bus rolled to a stop and shouts from Noya and Tanaka announced, “We’re here!” Daichi stood up from Suga’s touch, resulting in the setter sitting back in his seat and scowling.

“Okay! You all need to grab your bags and your tents! We are going to set up camp first and then you are free to go do what you want to do.” The captain shouted directions at all the players. Hinata eagerly nodded as he stood at the door waiting to be let out, Kageyama right behind him. The others all gave their murmurs of agreement. “And, stay here until we completely unload so we can go to our spot together!”

Groans came from the direction of the front of the bus, but a glare from the captain shut them up quickly.

As soon as Daichi finished talking, the bus driver opened the doors. The first few jumped out and began to unload their things. The others followed them out, ready to help with the unpacking.

While the others filed out, Suga reached for his bag, digging around in it for a few moments. Unable to find what he was looking for, he followed the rest out.

“Hey, Daichi…” The brunet turned to face his boyfriend. “I think I left my sunglasses at home.”

With a look of concern, the captain pulled his off his head and handed them to Suga. “You can use mine.”

The setter smiled. “I’ll have to get my own. It’s my own fault for forgetting. There is a gift shop right down the beach. I’m going to head over there and meet you at the campsite.”

Daichi smiled back. “Trying to get out of carrying your share of the supplies?”

Suga sided up to the captain. “If only I had a boyfriend with…” He glanced down. “…big, strong biceps…” Daichi sighed. This had become normal since they began dating. “…who could carry my stuff for me so I don’t have to be blinded by the sun.” Placing his hand on Daichi’s arm, Suga looked wistfully away. “If only I could be that lucky…”

No good boyfriend would be able to resist Suga’s manipulations. “Fine, fine, go get your sunglasses.” The shorter boy grinned and began to head to the store, but Daichi grabbed his arm and went to whisper in his ear. “But we’ll see how lucky I get to be later, got it?”

Suga gasped and playfully punched Daichi in the arm. “We do have our own tent, you know,” he whispered back over his shoulder.

“I’ll be sure to set it up quite a bit a-ways from the others.”

Suga let out a laugh before jogging down into the sand and to the store.

~~~  
Daichi had just finished setting their tent up and was sitting inside, putting out the extra large sleeping bag that Suga had brought (and he had carried) when he heard the tent unzipping.

“Took you long enough.”

Suga crawled into their tent and zipped it up behind him before slumping over his boyfriend’s shoulders and wrapping himself around the captain.

“They didn’t have any at the first shop, so I walked down to the next shop.”

“You need to be more careful next time, Koushi. You are going to end up having to get glasses like Tsukishima if you are out in the sun too much.”

“I know, I know.” Suga’s gentle whisper tickled Daichi’s ear, making him blush. This was all pretty new to him, though apparently Suga had been after this for quite a long time.

“But I did get some, so no worries.”

Daichi tried to wriggle out of Suga’s grasp. “Good, so now you can finish setting up the sleeping bag and pillows and I can go help Kageyama and Hinata set—“

He had managed to evade his boyfriend’s limbs and turned around to see Suga with the cheekiest grin plastered across his face, still wearing his new sunglasses.

“You walked all that way to get those?”

“What?” Suga sat back. “Don’t you think they’re cute?” 

Perched on the silver haired boys slender nose sat a pair of pink heart shaped sunglasses.

Daichi shook his head. “I have the most ridiculous boyfriend,” he sighed.

“But you know you love me.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Suga leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Daichi’s lips. “You know why I picked these ones?”

“Hmmm?” He always ended up caught like this.

“Because…” Suga pulled himself up against his boyfriend. “Heart eyes, motherfucker.”

“Oh my god, Suga.”

**Author's Note:**

> michimiya is one of my favorite characters, so I had to add her in. I also gave a name to #2 on the girls team, the one with the ponytail who is always with michimiya.  
> also, it is implied that Daichi is demiromantic/sexual so enjoy that  
> (Ahaha also daichi is a motherfucker? Because suga is mom??? Ayyyyyyyyy?????)  
> please comment and subscribe!  
> find me on tumblr: acesexualnishinoya


End file.
